Lauren's midnight swim
by yoyo52
Summary: set when Lauren gets back to campus after Divine madness, except she is older, like 15. Lauren goes to the pool in the middle of the night... but she's not alone- someone has followed her  not that it takes you long to find out who Rated M for later chpts
1. Chapter 1

Lauren Adams was having trouble sleeping. She clambered out of her bed and grabbed some clothes, a towel, and her swimming costume. She stepped out into the corridor, closing the door lightly behind her so she didn't wake up the other agents on the 8th floor. She pinged the button for the lift and waited, jangling her towel nervously. She stepped into the lift and the doors started to close but when there was only just an inch of light visible through the doors, Lauren thought she saw the her friend Rat's door open, but then the lift closed and started going downwards.  
>Lauren got out at the ground floor and, after a quick glance up the stairway to make sure Rat wasn't playing one of his trick on her, she headed off towards the pool complex. She peeked into the first pool- the learners pool, and saw Bruce swimming lengths on his own. The next door was the theme pool, with slides and fountains in it. The lights flickered on automatically as she entered, and Lauren was satisfied she was alone. She slipped into a changing room and slid off her cherub uniform and combat boots. she pulled on her red bikini, tying it in a bow at the back and admiring he slender hips and legs against the scarlet bikini bottom. She slid gracefully into the pool and swam a few lengths before nestling into a floating foam ring in the centre of the pool. Lauren closed her eyes and enjoyed the sensation of the water lapping at her feet. She must have had her eyes closed for a few minutes because when she opened them, she was staring into Rat's hazel eyes and mischevious grin. "oy!" she exclaimed, startled. "how'd you know I was here?" Rat's grin deepened "followed you." he replied. Lauren acted dissaproving, but she couldn't stop a smile creeping onto her lips. "Did I ever tell you how absolutley stunning you look?" asked Rat. Lauren sat up and blinked. She was in a pool, at one in the morning, wearing just a bikini, and here was Rat, telling her she looked beautiful she was. How could this be happening? She looked at Rat again, and noticed that he was only wearing his boxers. And then something startled her even more- "Rat," she murmered, gesturing at his boxers. "oh God!" He said "Lauren I'm so sorry. It must have been the shock... of the water... it's quite cold." He blushed as red as Lauren's bikini and smiled nervously. "It's OK Rat, it's not your fault! We're mates, aren't we? There's no way I'd tell anyone you followed me in the middle of the night and got an errection whilst in the pool with me!" joked Lauren. "Oh my god, you can't! I'd never hear the end of it..."<br>They stayed there a while, eyes closed. "I'm glad you're here, Rat." Said Lauren eventually. "I've been thinking lately... I think I really like you... you know, more than a friend." "You have no idea how happy that makes me."murmered Rat. Lauren opened her eyes and saw Rats only centimeters from her own. She smiled and he lent forward to kiss her.

Lauren's lips were soft and sweet. They started gently, moving their heads at a slow, steady rythym. Then Lauren's tounge darted out and licked his bottom lip nervously. He opened and their tongues swirled together. The kiss became passionate and Rat slid his hands under Lauren's back and lifted her off the float so she was pressed close against him. Lauren lifted up her legs and wrapped them around his waist; the feeling of her against his erection sent shivers of pleasure up his spine and he gasped- the thin layer of fabric was doing little to conceal how hard he was. And he was harder than he'd ever been before, his whole body yearning for Lauren. As she leaned in for another kiss, he noticed just how lovely her boobs were. Lauren saw him looking and guided his hands up her back, to the string of her bikini. As his hands shook and fought with the string bow, Lauren pulled away. Rat couldn't conceal his dissapointment, thinking he'd lost her for good. Lauren laughed at his puppy dog look "No, I don't want to stop either. But anyone could walk in here. We need to go somewhere more private." Rat grinned again and looked around quickly. "Where?" He asked anxiously. "How about your bed?" Lauren grinned seductively.

Lauren and Rat emerged from the lift 10 minutes later, clothes back on and holding hands. Lauren stopped at her door and said "I just need to check something, I'll be 5 mins max." Rat left her and strolled down the corridor to his room, grinning uncontrollably about what had just happened, and what could happen in the next hour if Lauren let him take of her bra... His thoughts were rudely interrupted by Meryl Spencer, his handler. "Rathbone! What on earth are you doing out of bed this late? Never mind. I don't want to know. Anyway, it's good I met you, I've got a mission for you. A big one. It should only take a week or so, but you have to leave now, so get your butt over to the mission control builing if you're coming, or I might have to punish you for being up so late." Meryl walked off, and Rat cursed his luck, but he'd not been on a big mission before, only a standard airport security check. He dashed into his room and squirted a blast of deoderent under his pitts, before texting Lauren appologising and sending about 20 xs. Then he dashed down to the mission prep building, scanning his retina to be clicked through the door.


	2. Chapter 2

I forgot to put at the top of the first chapter- DISCLAIMER- ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO R MUCHAMORE, i just meddle with them and make them do things RM never would... Plus, I know that they're young when they start going out and would never be this naughty, but I think it makes for good reading! Enjoy, and please rate!

5 days later, and Rat missed Lauren more than he could imagine. He had texted her every few hours and she always replied, even when she must have been texting him during her lessons. It wasn't like Lauren to be rebellious in any way in lessons and Rat took this as a sign of how much she liked him.  
>They couldn't talk about the mission- it was top secret. Every time he thought about her, Rat ached with anticipation and longing.<p>

On Saturday, Lauren, Bethany and a few of Rat's other mates rode in a campus minivan to the station to collect Rat. He'd only been gone for a week, but the agents were bored and decided they'd nothing better to do with their Saturday afternoon. Lauren wasn't sure why Bethany had gone- Rat hated her. Lauren was suspicious though, as she thought Bethany had seen some of her secret texts to Rat. After picking Rat up, Lauren sat next to him on the minibus home. He was sweaty after the journey, and his smell was driving her crazy. Their gang ate dinner together in the dining hall, and as Lauren got up to leave, she brushed Rat's shoulder and smiled at him- he almost choked on his spagetti.

5 minutes later there was a knock on Lauren Adams' door. She peeped through the keyhole to make sure it was him, then opened the door. Rat gasped as he saw Laurenin the doorway, wearing only her red bikkini. Her legs were long and smooth and her skin glowed slightly. Rat stepped into the room and shut the door quickly. "Lauren, you look..." He leaned forward and their lips met, her large blue eyes gazing into his hazel hands wound their way up his shirt- unbottoning it, then slipping it off his shoulders. Rat's hands rose to cup her breasts as they continued kissing passionately. Lauren tugged at the waistband of his shorts, and he broke away for a moment, to remove them and fling them into a corner. He was now only wearing his boxers. Lauren stood still, breathing heavily, as Rat slid his hands up her back and undid the bow on her bikini. It fell to the floor, revealing perfect, round, Rat's hand size boobs. Rat pulled her close to him and started to massage the base of her boobs with his thumbs. He continued with circular motions, until he reached the hard, errect nipples. Lauren shuddered with pleasure as he lent down and began to lick one. She knotted her hands in his hair and he took the whole nipple into his mouth and sucked, still pinching and pleasuring the other, before finally swapping the treatments over. Lauren was getting wet and the feel of Rat's thing against the bottom of her stomach wasn't helping. She gasped out "RAT.. OHH... OHHH..." and then he stopped. "Lauren, I think maybe... we're going to go to far. And I don't want to hurt you..." he said. "I was thinking that too... and I don't want to either, cause I could get pregnant or something. But I've been thinking- we could do other stuff... Like, with our tongues, or there was this thing I read in some slutty magazine you might like..." Rat grinned and started kissing he again, this was better than he could have possibly imagined. Lauren's hands were sliding down his boxers now, pushing them down his legs. She pulled away from his lips and left little kisses down his chest, paying special attention to his hard, puckered nipples. She reached the bottom of his stomach and stopped. Rat looked down, hoping Lauren hadn't changed her mind. She cocked her head to one side and studied his dick. Then she reached out with her tongue and licked all the way to the tip. Rat moaned and Lauren suddenly took the whole of him into her mouth, sucking hard and massaging his length with her tongue. Her tits were bouncing against his thighs and Rat was in heaven. He knotted his fingers around her blonde hair and thrust into her mouth. A tiny part of him was worried he might hurt Lauren, but a quick glance down showed her to be enjoying herself almost as much as he was. "LAUREN...OH LAUREN...I THINK I'M GOING TO..." Rat was seeing stars as he felt himself fall in to an ocean of pleasure, but Lauren kept sucking, and he was still practically fucking her head. Lauren was shocked as a fountain of cum exploded into her mouth, but instead of swallowing it all, she dipped her fingers in her mouth and began rubbing them all over her body, making her boobs glisten as she bounced them around in her hands. Rat finally managed to speak, "Lauren, you are... amazing.. and so beautifull... and.. now its your turn- where should I start?" Lauren gestured towards her heaving tits, still dripping with cum. Rat happily obliged. He lifted Lauren upand laid her on her back on her carpet, then began to lick off the liquid on Lauren's chest. She moaned loudly and Rat was fully hard again, not that he was going to do much about it- he wanted to make Lauren happy now. Satisfied that her boobs had recieved enough pampering, he moved down her body to her bikini bottoms, which he quickly removed. He grinned and said "You are very wet, Lauren. Do you want me to do something about that?" Lauren squealed and nodded frantically. Rat smirked and began to lick around her entrance, occasionally dipping his tongue inside her. Lauren was writhing in pleasure beneath him so he thrust his tongue as far as he could inside her, wiggling and sucking at the same time. Lauren climaxed in the same way Rat had done a few minutes before, albeit with a little more of Rat massaging her tits.

The next morning Lauren woke up on Rat's shoulder on her bed. He was already awake but haddn't moved in case her woke her. "Lauren... Thankyou so much for last night... That meant a lot to me." Lauren smiled "It was pretty great, huh? When can we do it agai-" She gasped "Rat! What happened? Did we? Do it? Why don't I remember going to bed... and why am I wearing your boxers?" Rat laughed "Well..No, we didn't do IT... but we did plenty of other stuff... And, you sort of passed out after you came.. when I was, well licking you... and I put my boxers on you 'cause I thought you might not want to be naked and well... I thought you looked cute in them..." He grinned guiltily. "That's OK then, and maybe I can wear your boxers more often... They're quite comfy!"


End file.
